Adios
by hermy-grint
Summary: Es díficil encontrar el amor y aún más tener que dejarlo ir...dejen reviews


Holas otra vez!

Esta es mi nueva historia, un triste y pequeño one shot; R/Hr (no puedo evitarlo, simplemente me encanta la pareja!)

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling, incluyendo a Ron (Hermy-grint llora), aunque eso no me impide soñar…

**Adios.**

La junta se tardó más de lo planeado. Y aunque el trataba de poner toda su atención, su mente sólo recordaba aquellos labios que hacían vibrar todo su ser, aquellas caricias que lo hacían olvidar el presente y lo remontaban a la gloria. Y de repente, tuvo miedo; no por él, no por lo que podría pasarle; no, ya había quedado atrás la época en que sólo se importaba su propia persona. Tenía miedo por ella, por lo que sabía que vendría inevitablemente y por la poca certeza que mostraba un futuro aún más lejano. Tenía miedo por dejarla sola, justo en ese momento, justo en la cima de su vida, justo en esa circunstancia, justo a ella. Tenía miedo por amarla, por respirar su perfume todos los días; y por aquellas mañanas que llegarían sin su olor.

Pero así sería alguien, todo el mundo mágico reconocería su nombre y su valor. Ronald Weasley ya no sería un desconocido más, ya no sería solo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ya no sería solo uno de los tantos hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Y sería digno de ella. Esa era la razón: merecerle. Saber que merecería su amor, que sería alguien. Aunque eso significara su vida.

Cuando salió ya estaba oscureciendo, había permanecido hay por horas y le había parecido una eternidad. Ella lo esperaba afuera del café en que la había citado, como él estaba seguro que lo haría. Ron caminó presuroso hacia ella, sin poder evitar sonreír; y es que, se veía hermosa así. Traía su cabello suelto y caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Casi no traía maquillaje pero para él se veía mejor que cualquier otra mujer, o tal vez era sólo amor. Su ropa? Una blusa sencilla y unos pantalones negros, un atuendo que por simple que fuera, él jamás olvidaría.

Ella corrió, casi voló, a su encuentro; y él la aprisionó entre sus brazos levantándola ligeramente del piso. Ron podía oler su perfume y perderse entre su cabello mientras ella ocultaba su cara en el cuerpo de él. Casi podía jurar que había estado llorando, pues la preocupación se mostraba en su tez.

-Ron!- te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también te extrañé.- El la soltó lentamente de su abrazo.- Pero tenía que ir, lo comprendes; verdad?

-Claro que sí, supongo.- dijo ella mirando al piso.- Pero prométeme que no te volverás a ir.- añadió ella, suplicante. Sin embargo Ron no contestó.- Ron…tu, tu no habrás…-nuevamente, sus palabras cayeron en el silencio que el guardaba y ella entendió todo.- Dime que no, por favor…por favor...

Sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza. El le tomó con delicadeza la barbilla y levantó su cara con una mano mientras con la otra le secaba las lágrimas cuidadosamente.

-Es la última vez…-Una mirada penetrante, de quien ha dicho mucho y no necesita más palabras.- Tengo que hacerlo.

-Pero por que?- Ahora la tristeza se transformaba en furia y consternación.- No has ido a suficientes misiones ya? Tu juraste estar conmigo por siempre, lo recuerdas?- Ella le mostró el anillo con el que habían jurado amor eterno apenas 9 meses atrás.

-Y nunca lo olvidaré. Yo te amo, Hermione. Te amo más que a mi propia vida…, pero Harry me necesita, más ahora que nunca…

-Harry…- Y ella supo que era el fin; la batalla final que tanto había temido se acercaba. Y nadie podría impedirlo. Nadie ni nada. Su corazón palpitaba peligrosamente rápido mientras en su interior surgían nuevas emociones: orgullo? Tristeza? Resignación? Ni siquiera ella sabía que era todo aquello que pasaba por su mente.

-Por favor, Hermione; compréndeme, yo lo hago por nosotros…

-Prométeme que volverás!- Ella lo volvió a abrazar una vez más.

-Volveré. Te lo juro.- El la soltó una vez más, pero atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia el suyo y la besó. Un besó suave al principio, pero violento después. Un beso cargado de emociones encontradas, de miedo, de alegría, de esperanza. El beso húmedo, de la despedida.

-Y te estaré esperando.- El susurró ella al oído. El le tomó las pequeñas y delicadas manos y la miró a los ojos. Aquellos ojos marrones que le habían cautivado por años, que había deseado por años, y que ahora eran suyos. Y lentamente, se separaron, él se giró y echo a correr por la empedrada calle, sin voltear atrás, mientras el aire al chocar con su cara le arrancaba un par de lágrimas.

-Te amo!- Gritó ella mientras Ron corría sin detenerse. Nunca supo si la oyó, por que él no volteó atrás.- No nos dejes.- añadió tomándose el abdomen.

Y es que, había algo que no le había dicho a él. Algo o más bien alguien. Alguien que representaba lo más puro de su amor. Alguien por quien luchar si tenía que soportar la soledad de su cama para siempre. Por que algo tenía claro: no podría amar de esa manera nuevamente. No podría amar a otra persona que no fuera Ron Weasley.

No pasó ni un mes. Ella se encontraba sola en su habitación. Y no era de sorprenderse pues ya pasaban de las doce. Aún así, estaba despierta; y es que, no podía dormir, pues cada noche esperaba una lechuza, tal vez una carta o noticias de él. De que estaba bien y que volvería pronto.

Y ese día, o más bien, esa noche; se cumplió su deseo. Una lechuza color marrón atravesó la oscuridad de la noche mientras ella le habría su ventana, esperanzada, para dejarla pasar. Fue un martirio quitarle la carta, pues sus manos temblaban de la emoción contenida, de la incertidumbre, del miedo. Un pequeño movimiento en su abdomen le recordó que no estaba sola. Un poco más tranquila, como quien ha derramado tantas lágrimas que no le quedan más abrió la carta.

La leyó, muy lentamente; y sin darse cuenta, esbozando una sonrisa llena de tristeza, por su cara empezaron a correr las lágrimas…


End file.
